The Wizard Steps
by Anguis Mortem
Summary: When Flame Princess breaks up with Finn, he tries one last time to win the heart of his first crush. First FanFic please R&R All Chapters Edited.
1. Chapter 1 Departure

Finn strolled down a trail that led back home, all he thought about was the one and only Flame Princess. "I can't believe its over." Finn thought, tears were sneaking into his eyes. A few days ago his beloved Princess broke up with him, "I'm sorry but I can't stay with you knowing you'll get hurt" She said. It echoed inside him all day yesterday. He remembers crying all night.

Almost instantly Finn remembered something, a year ago he had spent all day with Princess Bubblegum when she was 13. "You might have to kill a demon lord and travel through several worlds, once you do you walk up the wizard steps and produce the key that you got in the water world and then you walk right up to da princess, and give her a smooch." Jake said.

An idea came too mind, '_Maybe I'll get another chance with PB.'_ Finn thought.

"But is it right?" he said softly.

Before he knew it he was in front of the tree house. "I guess I'm going to need to fight a demon." He mumbled.

Finn quietly went inside and made his way to the bedroom, he took his demon blood sword, an extra pair of clothes and some food. Finn left a note saying, '_Dear Jake I am leaving for and adventure and won't be home for a while, Until then. Love Finn.'_ He felt bad leaving Jake, but he must do this no matter what. "Goodbye…Jake."


	2. Chapter 2 Am I dead?

As Finn left he began thinking over all the things he did with Jake. Until he ran into the one and only Ash. "Hey what are you doing over here mortal?" He hissed.

"looking for a demon lord to fight." Finn replied.

"Well you're looking at one now." Ash said, gesturing himself.

"You? Psh yea right." Finn said chuckling.

"Oh yes, I am son of the demon king." He growled, wings tearing out of his back and sharp wolf teeth replacing his dull ones.

Soon Finn's laughing died down. "Crud!" he yelled.

"Hahaha!" Ash yelled as he showed his true form, a Giant 15ft Bat.

Before Finn got the chance to even blink Ash slashed him with his claws sending his backpack flying off and ripping his shirt."Ok its time for fighting." Finn whispered.

Ash sent his hand flying towards Finn, who jumped on it and ran up his side stabbing his demon sword in his back. Ash screeched with pain trying to rip him off. But Finn stood his ground taking in a deep cut to the back. His Vision started swimming. "I need to finish this soon." Thought Finn.

So he stabbed his sword through Ash's heart slowly killing him, "You win this time… Mortal." That was Ash's last word until he gave in, dying.

Then Finn remembered something. "Kee Oth Rama Pancake." He weakly spoke.

Ash then vanished. "It worked." He said.

Finally Finn succumbed to his wounds, vision going out. All Finn saw was black. "Am I dead?"

Meanwhile at The Tree House…

Jake woke up. "YAWN." He said, stretching.

"Morning Finn." No answer.

"Finn?" Jake asked walking towards his bed.

All Jake saw was his blankets no sign of Finn anywhere. "Hmm, maybe he's downstairs." Thought Jake.

5 minutes later Jake was worried. Finn was no where to be found. Until he found Finn's note reading it hastily. "Oh glob!" Jake yelled, running out the house towards the Candy Kingdom. 10 minute later Jake was at the Candy Kingdom, he broke into the lab panting from fatigue. "Pb! Pb! Finn's gone, and he just left this!" Jake yelled handing her the paper.

she read it over and over. "Oh no." she said.

Back at Finn.

'_Ugh it feels like I was put through a_ wall.'Finn finally opened his eyes, he was on the ground, demon sword a foot away backpack in a tree torn. "Dag." Finn groaned, and began to get up struggling. "how long was I out?" thought Finn.

"8 hours, not a second early not a second late." Replied a familiar man.

**A/N: And that wraps it up! Who is this mysterious man? Where did he come from? Was he watching Finn? Find out next time on, The wizard steps!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Temple and the Secret Note

As Finn's vision cleared he could see a man with yellow clothes and green skin. "Magic man what do you want?" Finn asked clearly annoyed.

"Hehehehe I know your mind buddy and I know where to find the thing your looking for." Magic man told him.

"Uhhh, how do I know you're not trying to trick me?" Finn asked.

"I don't need to do that right now." Magic man asked amused.

"Alright fine you win just tell me what to do." Finn said.

"Yippee! First you have to go to my house and find my teleporter to go to mars and then find the Colosseum to make a sacrifice to Abraham's statue and voila your portal is there." Magic man said full of glee.

"Fine but you can't follow me to your house!" Finn said.

"Naw it's my house I can do what I want to it." he said grinning.

"Ok you can come just... shut up." Finn warned.

So Finn journeyed across the grasslands with magic man who was yapping all the way. Finally after 30 minutes of looking around he found his house. "Finally!" Finn yelled.

He searched all over the place until finally...CLANK! Finn's foot stomped on what he thought was dirt. "OUCH!" Finn screeched.

"Yay! you found my teleporter!" Magic man squealed.

"Ok lets see here." 10 minutes later... Finn wiped the sweat off of his blood crusted face.

He had finally got it out. "Ok if I remember right you pull this here and this here." Finn mumbled pulling two levers.

the machine powered on taking off into space. "WHOA!" Finn yelled. he felt dizzy.

"Uhhh, ok I made it, so now to find the Colosseum." Finn said to no one.

The planet was all red and it was warm. Eventually he spotted a giant building and went into it. "There it is... Abraham." Finn said, and behold the colossal statue stood in front of him.

"Amazing." he whispered.

As Finn walked up to it he could see an inscription. "The ultimate sacrifice, for those loved and unloved." "I wonder." Finn thought. _Flashback_... Finn was reading a book about a heroes story. it said. "The ultimate sacrifice for anything is blood, Blood from those purest in heart" _End Flashback_ "Hmm." He thought looking at his sword then his hand. "Here goes nothing." He said. Placing his hand on his sword and pulling it. "Ahhh." he moaned. It hurt and bad. Finn spotted what looked like a small pedestal, walking over to it he smeared his cut hand on it. then suddenly the statues base opened in between and there it was. A black portal with gold linings was floating there.

"Here we go." Finn said, standing back and jumping in.

His vision went blurry then he blacked out. As he awoke he was in the 50th dead world. "Whoa where... am I?" Finn asked to specifically no one.

"Your in the 50th dead world." A girly voice said.

"Huh who.. are you?" Finn asked the voice.

"Why I'm ghost princess." the voice said showing herself.

"See?" She asked.

"Oh hi I haven't seen you in a while, how are you and Clarance?" Finn questioned.

"Oh heheh we're good." said ghost princess blushing a bit.

"Um do you have like a protected key or something here?" Finn asked.

"Actually yes there is. it's in the temple of doom." she replied, smile turning into a frown.

"but it's guarded-Where is it?" Finn asked over her.

"it's um.. its near death's castle." She answered.

"thanks for the info.. goodbye ghost princess." Finn said. "Now to death's castle."

_Meanwhile, at the Candy Kingdom._

Princess Bubblegum was in her room, crying cause she and everyone else had lost a good friend and hero Finn The Human. knock knock... "sniff sniff come in." She said. "Milady we all cope Finn's disappearance but I suggest doing some royal stuff may help you." Peppermint butler said.

"I know, but it's hard to know he might never come back again." she sniffed.

"Just calm down Bonnibelle, Finn will be okay, anyways Jake is here to see you." Peppermint said.

Just then Jake came in with a glum look on his face, eyes bagged, covered in dry tears. "Hey there.. Pb." he said slowly.

"I have something to show you." he said, pulling out Finn's note.

"look at this." he said flipping it around.

The princess got up and read it. "P.S. The reason I'm leaving is to find happiness, to find the one I truly love, And that isn't Flame Princess, she had dumped me because we always get hurt when together. So I am leaving for a long time, I don't know when I'm coming back but if I don't in one year... I love you... all."


	4. Chapter 4 The sword

Finn the Human Traveled Through the 50th dead world scouring the land for the temple of doom. "Man, this is exhausting!" thought Finn.

"Just five more minutes."After what seemed like forever, he finally spotted death's castle.

"Well that's a good sign...I hope." Said the mortal.

Upon reaching his castle the pterodactyl was still there guarding the entrance. "Looks like I need another way around." he whispered, looking around for a secret entrance of some sort, but to no avail.

"Well it's just me and the bird now I guess." said Finn walking up to it.

"Yo bird!" he yelled.

"Huh where-oh not you again!" It said grumbling.

"Look man I just need to see Death again unless you know where the temple of doom is." Asked Finn.

"Nope sorry no clue...Look I'll let you in this one time, but after that, that's it no more until your dead!" It exclaimed.

"Fine by me." Finn answered.

"Good Luck Mortal." It said moving out of the way.

Finn walked in and found death playing death metal music. As soon as death laid eyes on him he frowned. "What do you want?" He asked, Eyes flashing red.

"I wanna know where the temple of doom is." Finn said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" He asked.

"Yes." Finn said without hesitation.

"Very well but know this, when you die.. your soul is mine." he said smiling.

"I don't care. " Finn replied.

"Okay it's around the river of forgetfulness, Be prepared for the trials that lie ahead of you." Death said.

Then Finn began to vanish and then reappear near the river of forgetfulness.

"Thanks death, I am in your favor." Whispered Finn.

some 10 minutes later Finn had found a cave with an inscription '_The temple of doom enter at your own risk_.'

"This is it." he thought.

As soon as he entered a giant boulder collapsed, closing him in. Suddenly, loud growls entered his ears, then crimson red eyes peered into his own. "Adventure time!" Finn yelled as he drew his demon sword and began swiping at nothing.

A few screams of pain we're heard as Finn continued swiping until his arm began to feel sore. "Dang, I can't keep this up forever." Finn mumbled, as more screeches were heard. "Alright alright! we give up, just spare us!" They yelled. A flick was heard and the hallway was lit up revealing dead skeleton's on the floor followed by the undead. "I'll only spare you for a map or key." Replied Finn.

"We just have this." they responded handing him a key with a chest incrusted into it.

"Well that's a start." he said, grabbing a torch to light the way.

Soon he came to a doorway with two stone guards in front. "Are they alive?" Finn questioned, walking up to them to see if he could pass.

But the guards hands moved in front of him blocking the way. "Always the hard way huh?" he asked himself, drawing his sword.

The guards decided it was their turn as they swung down their axes at Finn who dodged and ran at them with a battle cry, he sprinted up one of their arms that were stuck and proceeded to behead it. After a few hacks, the neck gave in as the head fell from its body hitting the ground with a loud crack, echoing throughout the room. The other guard used his fist and punched Finn square in the face rendering him unconscious.

That was the finisher move as the guard walked up to him, ready to kill the last human alive. Until he found out he was paralyzed. "Finn my boy, you've grown so much!" said a familiar voice.

"Dad?" Asked Finn.

"Yes son...you're real father, I'm sure you have many questions but I'm afraid I cant answer them, only when you die and go to glob world." The voice answered.

"Aren't I dead yet?" he said.

"No, glob allowed me to speak to you for five minutes." His dad said.

"Can you wake me up please then?" he asked.

"Why yes I guess this is goodbye, for now." His dad said.

"Farewell son... I love you." was Finn's dad's last words as he disappeared.

Finn was brought back to reality when the guard struck, now unfrozen. Finn managed to dodge it while grabbing his sword and stabbing it in its back. and then in the head as the guard exploded into sand. he got up, sword in hand ready to find what was past. As he walked through the hall there were pictures of heroes on the left, and villains on the right. "Must be like their archenemy." Thought Finn as he passed by them.

At the end of the hall was something glowing. As Finn neared it he heard whispers, "You... are destined for greatness." it said. "You will find what you seek, but hear this, all happiness comes to an end." it whispered, almost so quietly a dog could hear. Finn walked up to the thing and it turned out to be a sword. black in color with an inscription "Forged from the soul of the legendary hero Billy" Finn gasped as he read it. "Then that must have been billy talking to me!" He exclaimed. He grabbed the sword and turned around to meet a block in the face and his vision went black.

**Hey guys, I would like to have some criticism reviews and please mark any mistakes! see you next time **


	5. Chapter 5 Return

**A/N: You guys should play Time by Hans Zimmer while reading this it's awesome  
**

* * *

Darkness, was all he saw. "I must have been knocked out, come on eyes don't fail me open up!" Finn thought.

As he opened his eyes everything was blue and blurry, soon his eyes adjusted and he knew instantly where he was. "Ice king!" yelled Finn as he grabbed at the bars.

"I heard your story and I know what who you're trying to get, but she wont love you, you'll just be her little 14 year old hero who does stuff for her only to get pushed out of the way." Replied the Ice King.

"I don't care if that doesn't work I think I'll just end my life." Finn said with a hint of sadness.

"Whoa, you're gonna kill yourself if you don't win Princess Bubblegum's heart?" Asked the Ice King taken aback.

"You don't know what I've been through, even if your 1000 years old I'm just 14." Finn stated.

The Ice King huffed before he said, "Okay but if you want to leave... you have to go through me!" Chirped the Ice King as he rose to the air with his beard.

"Didn't expect that." Mumbled Finn, as he was freed from his prison to fight.

But when he tried to draw his sword he felt nothing. "Dag." he thought.

The Ice King took a shot at Finn with an ice bolt that barely missed, but Finn didn't see The Ice King landing blows at his chest, head, and legs to trip him, just as he was about to try and move, The Ice King slapped the weak spots of the head making him drift off into unconsciousness.

It was just darkness... that's all he saw until. "Tell me human, what is the thing you most long for?" Asked the Cosmic Owl.

"I...don't know." Finn replied.

"I want to have Princess Bubblegum's heart, but I will not steal it! I don't want a wish... heroes aren't supposed to wish for their things, only others." Said Finn.

"Touching... I will send you back 5 years older, but still where you left off, Good luck Finn the human." Answered the Cosmic Owl.

Before Finn could say anything he awoke, laying at the same spot just in time to dodge the incoming ice sword, disarm the Ice King, tackle him and raise his own sword against him in a blur. It shocked the Ice King so much he almost had a heart attack. All he could say was, "How?"

"Did I beat you? Because I will not die by you." Finn replied coldly as he lifted The Ice King and tossed him into his own cage.

"Have fun." Finn said leaping through the window.

"To the Candy Kingdom." Finn whispered as he took off through the ice kingdom, the grasslands and then to his destination... The Candy Kingdom, It's spiraling towers, The Gumball Guardians, and the most beautiful cotton candy tree."

At the stairs of the Candy Kingdom...

"Oh Finn, where are you?" Asked Princess Bubblegum with eyes full of sadness and sleepiness.

"He's coming soon... I hope." Jake answered, whispering the last part.

They were about to speak when they saw someone coming. "Who's that?" Asked Jake as he saw the tall shadow, as he drew near they could see his clothing. Armor on the left shoulder, a black hood, dark leggings, combat boots, and a blood red sword to match all of it. "Your majesty." The man said as he knelt down. "Who're you some lame assassin come to kill me?" Asked Jake readying himself for the answer. He just chuckled, "You wont stand a chance." He taunted. Jake morphed into a tall muscular man and as he tried to punch him, he got punched and kneed in the stomach, groaning as he fell down.

"I win... again." The man said pulling down his hood revealing his identity.

"Finn buddy!" Jake yelled instantly feeling better.

"Hey man I'm back." Finn replied.

"Where were you? You scared us!" They both asked.

"To find who I love, after Flame Princess broke the bone only you could fix it." Finn told them gesturing Princess Bubblegum.

"Me?" She asked astounded. Finn knelt and took her hand as he asked, "Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum, will you marry me?" They both gasped with shock.

"Yes." She replied as they leaned in to kiss, the moment he longed for.

Then... it happened, their first real kiss. Jake just sat there with a large grin as he noticed a pair of crimson red eyes that belonged to the Vampire Queen, Marceline who was smirking as well. "Good job... hero." Marceline and Jake both whispered together. **The end.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey y'all hope you liked it, I will be doing more later Peace Out!**


End file.
